memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Comics
Comic Book Entries (moved from Memory Alpha:Ten Forward I was just about to start adding a few Trek comics when I noticed that there's only a giant list for each series. Could the comice have single entries for each issue like the novels and books do?--Julianbaischir 00:36, 8 February 2006 (UTC) ::It seems like we would just end up with a couple hundred more wanted pages. I think it's better like this, since comics have a lot less content than a novel or episode. Jaz talk | novels 03:28, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :::Perhaps a compromise is in order? Maybe I could put together the extensive entries on the Non-canon Trek Wiki and continue with the brief summaries here. Perhaps a link could be established once the non-canon wiki stuff is ready. I'm just throwing out ideas here. Do any of them stick? (De here, forgot to log in)-- 12:53, 8 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Wookieepedia seems to do well with individual pages for the comics. Putting too much on one page can be overwhelming sometimes. What harm is there if someone wants to undertake a project of adding them assuming they are worthwile pages with links and a plot synopsis and such?--DannyBoy7783 04:15, 9 February 2006 (UTC) I think comics should be treated with the same respect as books. I agree with single pages for each. Jaf 05:05, 19 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf :I'd support that. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:09, 19 March 2006 (UTC) ::This would definitely be appropriate, but per Jaz's original comment, I'm not sure how complete this will ever get (look at the current state of the novels, even after Jaz's duty roster). But it sounds like it would be worth giving it a try. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 06:20, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :Per my recent writing of this, I now agree that comics should have seperate pages. However, we can maintain the 'omni-pages' and have individual links to the new ones. Jaz talk 05:36, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Book and Records Set Power Records and Peter Pan Records published "book and record set", including comics and tape. Should they be included on the comics page, or a single one ? - Philoust123 18:58, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Problem This article currently contains both in-universe information and "real world" information. I think that this page should contain references to comics made in the Star Trek universe and the information on Star Trek comics be moved to Star Trek comics. Of course, this will require many link changes in other articles, but I think it's needed for consistency's sake. --From Andoria with Love 20:01, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Agree. -- Renegade54 20:05, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hrm... or keep real world stuff at "comics", and add a "comic book" article for in universe stuff. Much less pain then. :) -- Sulfur 20:06, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :::That could also work. We have Star Trek novels at novels after all. :) --From Andoria with Love 20:09, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Trek Teens I can't find any information on this anywhere, but surely it must be fake and/or unlicensed, yeah? —Scott (message me) 20:11, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :I found this here. "Star Trek parody by Ross Turner." So yeah, unlicensed, and apparently an intentional parody. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:19, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the formatting issue. I added the header via the edit summary and it got messed up. I saw that page on mycomicshop.com, too, but I guess I missed the Parody Press info. Thanks, Prof. —Scott (message me) 20:22, January 25, 2014 (UTC) No ENT comics? If I’m reading this correctly, there have been comics based on every Star Trek series except . If that’s accurate, I think it might be worth mentioning in the intro. (Even showed up in Star Trek: Year Four.) —Josiah Rowe (talk) 03:13, September 29, 2019 (UTC) :There hasn't been a full issue dedicated to ENT, but Dr. Phlox has appeared in Star Trek Special: Flesh and Stone and Archer and Porthos have appeared in Star Trek: Waypoint, Issue 4. --NetSpiker (talk) 04:09, September 29, 2019 (UTC) OK, I guess that's not worth noting then. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 16:42, September 29, 2019 (UTC)